Sneak Peek
by ANIMELUVER2008
Summary: As the title says, this is a collection of sneak peeks for the ideas i have for fics.. Plzz read review and vote for which one you like...I want 2 know which 1 you want me 2 write next..The fic to b written will be decided by the number of vootes it gets.


_**A/N: Hey people.. These are a few of the new ideas i have, with a peek into what i have planned for them.. Please tell me which one you want me to write next...**_

Title: The ice around her heart

Anime/Manga Crossover: Inuyasha/Prince of Tennis

Pairing: Kagome and ?

Summary: She glared at him, her eyes as cold as ice, "You know nothing about me" He returned her glare before replying, "No, i don't. No matter how much i wish to, you don't let anyone get to know you.." He was stopped by a soft growl from the young girl, "Don't assume you know what i've gone through" ... Please read and review...

**Sneak Peak:**

_"Don't you dare act like you know me." she said, looking at the brown-haired boy with a glare of her ice cold sapphire-blue eyes. Before he could say anythig else, they heard a voice say, "What is going on here?"_

_The two teens turned to look at the speaker, only to see the Captain of their team, standing there, looking at them both with a stern look._

**End Sneak Peak:**

Title: The Ice Princess

Anime/Manga Crossover: Inuyasha/Prince of Tennis

Pairing: Kagome and ?

Summary: They were all walking towards the nearest snow-capped mountain, wanting to have some fun in the snow. Eiji stopped in his tracks, his eyes wide as he looked at one particular mountain. The others followed his example and couldn't help themselves from whispering in awe "Wow!" Atobe smirked before saying to himself, "Kagome"

**Sneak Peak:**

_The Atobe heir's eyes widened at what she revealed to him, "Don't try and kid me, Kagome" Kagome smiled softly at what she could see in his eyes. _

_"It's true, Kei. He..." Before she could finish, he pulled her into his arms for a hug. "Ore-sama will help you as and when you want him to, Kags. Be sure of that."_

Kagome smiled, "I know, Kei, i know. And i'm glad you will. That's why i love you so much" she said snuggling into his embrace.

**End Sneak Peak:**

Title: Under her mask

Anime/Manga Crossover: Inuyasha/Prince of Tennis

Pairing: Kagome and Yagyuu

Summary: She always wore a smile on her face. Sure, the smile was beautiful, but he knew she was hiding something behind that smile, and it peaked his curiosity like nothing else.

**Sneak Peak:**

_Yagyuu adjusted his glasses a bit as he and the other regulars watched the new student walk past the tennis courts, a soft smile on her face._

_"Kagome-chan, puri" they heard the Trickster's voice say, making the girl turn around to look at the source of the voice. Spotting the silver-haired male, Kagome's smile softened even more, though Yagyuu could see the way the sapphire blue of her eyes brightened a bit, trying to hide her sadness._

_She made her way over to them and smiled before hugging him. To their suprise, he hugged the girl back gently._

**End Sneak Peak:**

Title: Feelings rekindled, love found

Anime/Manga Crossover: Inuyasha/Prince of Tennis

Pairing: Kagome and Saeki

Summary: The Kisarazu Twins' cousin, Kagome, is entering Rokkaku again. She knows all the third years of the team as well as the third years of the other tennis teams. Someone from the Rokkaku team had fallen for her before she was forced to leave, however did she love him back since before she went away and does she still love him? Read to find out. Please Read and Review…

**Sneak Peak:**

_Seeing a boy approach Kagome, Ryo's eyes widened. Feeling anger taking over him at the sight of the boy forcing the girl to go with him, he was just about to head there, when he stopped in his tracks._

_"What are you doing?" He saw Saeki standing next to the boy, a hand on the boy's shoulder. "What does it look like i'm doing? I'm taking my girl out with me" Saeki's eyes narrowed at what he said, "She's not yours." his voice became cold as he glared at the boy._

**End Sneak Peak:**

Title: Rivals or more?

Anime/Manga Crossover: Inuyasha/Prince of Tennis

Pairing: Kagome and Niou

Summary: "It seems your rival has appeared, Haru-kun" Yukimura said, smiling as they looked at the raven-haired beauty who was walking away, having just played a trick on the Girls' tennis team captain of their school. The Trickster smirked before saying, "This is sure to be interesting, puri" making everyone around him chuckle or smile.

**Sneak Peak:**

_A yelp sounded, making everyone turn to look at the tree under which a girl stood, a layer of honey and feathers on her hair. Unable to control themselves, everybody burst out laughing, the stoic ones cracking smirks/smiles as well._

_The tennis regulars looked at their second year ace when he, "You both have outdone yourselves, Senpai.." he said, laughing hard again, as soon as he looked at the fuming girl, the others following his example and falling into bouts of laughter themselves. The two tricksters hi-fived each other before laughing as well._

**End Sneak Peak:**

Title: ?

Anime/Manga Crossover: Inuyasha/Prince of Tennis

Pairing: Kagome and Perfect Pair (TezuFuji)

Summary: Looking around the courts, she spotted the person she was looking for and sighed. Walking over to the boy, she ignored the looks she was getting and tapped on his shoulder. As soon as the guy had turned, "Hey, sup?" she said. "Kage?" came his voice before he wrapped her in a hug. Please read and review..

**Sneak Peak:**

_"Kagome-chan?" Tezuka called out, making Kagome turn to look at him. Smiling, she walked over to him, "Yes, Mitsu-kun?" Tezuka looked at her before saying, "Do you know the guy from yesterday?"_

_As soon as the question was voiced, all the others turned to look at them. Tezuka felt slightly guilty when Kagome's smile faltered slightly before returning, though it seemed forced. "He was my boyfriend three years ago but he cheated on me with my cousin."_

_Her answer shocked them all and before long she was glomped by Eiji as Oishi stepped forward, asking her if she's okay._

**End Sneak Peak:**

Title: Tennis can WHAT?

Anime/Manga Crossover: Inuyasha/Prince of Tennis

Pairing: Kagome and Dream Pair (EijiFuji)

Summary: Being a Basketball team regular, Kagome wasn't that interested in Tennis. But when her best friend drags her to his team practice one day, just to show her his and his team-mates' skills, will she fall in love with someone? Or someones? RnR

**Sneak Peak:**

_She was there again, watching them practice, soon after her own practice had ended. Eiji looked at her, making his best friend turn to look at her as well_

_"'Gome-chan" he heard Eiji whisper, making him open his eyes to look at Kagome as well. He was very surprised that they both seemed to have fallen for the same girl, though, surprisingly, he didn't mind._

**End Sneak Peak:**

Title: Finding love through a new school?

Anime/Manga Crossover: Inuyasha/Prince of Tennis

Pairing: Kagome and ?

Summary: "I think i might love.." he was cut off by her. "You have no idea how much love can hurt. Believe me, i know" she said, without looking back. With that, she continued making her way towards the school again, leaving him alone, lost in his thoughts. RnR

(About the Plot: It took five years for Kagome to finish the jewel with the rest of the Inu-tachi... But they finally finished the jewel and managed to defeat Naraku. When Kagome offered Inuyasha the jewel, he shook his head and asked her to make a wish herself. Her wish was pure, yet brought her back to the present, back to the age of 15 when she had been pulled into the well. No-one but her and her family, had any recollection of the five years Kagome had travelled between the two times to finish the jewel. Wanting her daughter to spend some time away from her current school, Kunloon (Kagome's mother) decides to make Kagome transfer schools, so that Kagome can get over the hurt she felt at leaving her second family (the inu-tachi) behind. They all were like her family, Sango, her sister, Miroku, her brother, Kirara, her friend and pet, Shippou, her adopted son, Rin her adopted niece, Ah-Un, her other friend and pet, Jaken, maybe her friend, in some ways, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, her brothers. She had long ago got over her crush on Inuyasha and had fallen out of love with him, loving him as she would her brother instead. Sesshoumaru comes along to the Shrine, wanting to see his adopted sister again and asks Kagome's mother if Kagome could stay with him, since he lived closer to the school which Kunloon wanted Kagome to transfer to. After some discussion, Kunloon agrees, and thus, starts Kagome's life in her new school)

**Sneak Peak:**

_They had followed the commotion to the Archery Grounds, only to see the new girl shooting arrow after arrow and every time the arrow pierced through the one before, landing right at the centre of the target._

_All around them, everyone was gaping, seeing as she had managed to shock/surprise all the people, having beaten all the regulars of the Archery team. "Wow" rang through the hall, making them all snap out of the trance they were in._

**End Sneak Peak:**

Title: Twenty days to find love?

Anime/Manga Crossover: Inuyasha/Prince of Tennis

Pairing: Kagome and ?

Summary: Twenty days... That was the time limit she was given to find a fiance.. If not, she would have to be betrothed to a man she didn't even know. Now she has to find a suitable fiance in twenty days, while trying to fall in love with her to-be-fiance.. What will she do? RnR

**Sneak Peak:**

_Kagome sighed as the boys from her fan-club surrounded her. It seems someone had revealed what she was doing, in other words, what she was forced to do_

_Turning, she looked at the male, who said, "I think Kagome-chan should be allowed to choose who she likes." Giving a smile of thanx directed at the boy, she turned back to the fan-boys._

**End Sneak Peak:**

Title: Fashion show of Princes

Anime/Manga Crossover: Inuyasha/Prince of Tennis

Pairing: Kagome and ?

Summary: A fashion show of princes... The one who dressed them up: Kagome... Who will win the raven-haired girl's heart? Will she be able to find the one she loves? RnR

**Sneak Peak:**

_"Alright, now let's start The Fashion Show of Princes." They all heard a lady announce to the audience. Kagome looked at them all, smiling, "It's time, guys. Do your best. And remember one thing" she said, looking at them all._

_At they curious looks, she smiled, "Remeber that you all are very handsome. These clothes only enhance your looks." she smiled when they all looked at her, some of them looking very proud._

**End Sneak Peak:**

Title: Princess Trouble

Anime/Manga crossover: Inuyasha/Prince of Tennis

Pairing: Kagome and ?

Summary: Kagome Higurashi Taisho, Princess of the Taisho family, the youngest child of the family. What happens when she's irrtated with all the attention and boys who come her way. What will happen when she closes off her heart to all but her family and few friends? Will she ever go back to becoming the loving, sweet and cheerful girl she was.. Plzz RnR

**Sneak Peak:**

_She turned her cold blue eyes to look at the boys, making them shiver in fear. They were more afraid of her than they were of any teacher, Her eyes, though they were her most beautiful feature, were so cold, as though she had no feelings._

_"Get lost. I do not wish to deal with you at the moment." she said, her soft voice cold and devoid of emotions._

**End Sneak Peak:**

Title: Friends last forever

Anime/Manga Crossover: Inuyasha/Prince of Tennis

Pairing: KagomeAtobe friendship, slight KagomeSadistic Pair (FujiYukimura) at the end

Summary: Prequel to 'Birthday at the Beach'.. When Kagome was 3, the Taishos moved from America to Great Britain... That's where they met the Atobes and the two families became the best of friends... When Kagome and Atobe were 12, the two families moved to Japan, and the two joined different schools.. This short fic follows the adventures of the two youngsters and how their friendship never fell apart, no matter which school they went to.. It also shows how Kagome met and befriended the other teams...

**Sneak Peak:**

_A twelve year old Kagome looked out of the window next to her seat in the plane from Britain to Japan. Sensing her discomfort, Atobe gave a small smile and reached over to take her hand into his own._

_The gentle circles he was tracing over the back of her palm made Kagome relax. "It'll all be fine, Kags. And if you have any problem," he waited for her to look at him before flicking his bangs, "tell ore-sama and ore-sama will take care of the person" Kagome smiled before leaning over to place her head on his shoulder._

**End Sneak Peak:**

Title: ?

Anime/Manga Crossover: Inuyasha/Fushigi Yuugi

Pairing: Kagome and Hotohori

Summary: "...This is for you. I think you'll enjoy it." she said, handing the book to the emperor. Hotohori took the book and looked at the name on the cover '_The Shikon Miko_'. "Please read it carefully, Hotohori. It's a very nice book." With that said, Miaka waved to the emperor and left the library with Tamahome. RnR

**Sneak Peak:**

_As he read through the book Miaka had got for him, he couldn't help but be worried about the girl who had appeared from thin air. She had been unconcious ever since she had arrived there two days ago._

_The healers had said that she was fine, just tired but they had no idea when she would be up. Miaka, upon seeing the girl lying on his bed, fast asleep, had gasped before running over to look at her._

_At that moment itself, he knew this girl was special._

**End Sneak Peak:**

Title: Best friends to mates?

Anime/Manga: Inuyasha

Pairing: Kagome and Sesshoumaru

Summary: Kagome, the Daughter of the Eastern Taiyoukai, is an Inuyoukai. She and Sesshoumaru were very close when they were pups. now 19 in human years and 1900 in demon years she's going to meet him again only to find out that the two have been betrothed. will Sesshoumaru accept her? and what are Kagome's thoughts about this?

**Sneak Peak:**

_"Betroathed?" came Kagome's voice as they all revealed to her and Sesshoumaru what they had planned all those years ago. She wasn't against mating Sesshoumaru, after all, she had had a crush on him since they were litle._

_She turned to look at the Western Prince, who ws looking at the four adults, an emotionless look in his eyes. She could usually read him, but now, it just seemed he didn't want her to. This just made her feel more sad than she was already feeling.._

**End Sneak Peak:**

Title: Kagome in Jyoyo Orange Hill

Anime/Manga Crossover: Inuyasha/Hungry Heart

Pairing: Kagome and Sakkai

Summary: Kagome has returned to Jyoyo Orange Hill High School as the tennis team captain. there she meets the Orange Hill soccer club. will sparks fly between her and one of the members of the club?

**Sneak Peak:**

_Sakkai looked at the raven-haired girl as she played against the opponent. He had never been interested in any sport, apart from Soccer, but ever since she came, he couldn't help but let her interest him._

_He watched, attentively, with the rest of their team, as Kagome served again and again, making the opponent run and tire himself out. She looked so angelic that they were mesmerised. Everyone was there, their team, their school Girls' Soccer team, the Chairman of their school, Coach Murosaki, the teachers and a lot of the other school soccer teams they had played, which was very shocking in itself._

**End Sneak Peak:**

Title: Wanting her, Loving her

Anime/Manga Crossover: Inuyasha/Detective School Q

Pairing: Kagome and Ryuu, Kyuu and Megu

Summary: Set about a year after the final episode, after they defeat Pluto.. Principal Dan wants to add another member to Class Q. The new student is a renowned detective and the world's best detectives, policemen and investigators recognise her as an amazing detective. She's entering DDS as another student of Class Q and seems to catch Ryuu's attention, surprisingly. Megumi knows her and seems to have worked with her earlier. But what's this, someone's following her, trying to get her to marry a Yakuza head's son? What will they do now? Will they be able to save their new friend? RnR...

**Sneak Peak:**

_Kagome glanced behind her for a moment before running faster; they were still behind her. Spotting her class-mates, she immediately made a bee-line for them. Spotting her coming towards them, Kyuu was just going to call out to her, but she had run and hid behind Ryuu, making them all look at her in confusion_

_"Just let me hide here for a while.. please.." At their questioning looks, she looked over the blue-haired boy's shoulder and gasped before ducking again. "I'll explain later, just hide me" she said hurriedly_

**End Sneak Peak:**

Title: A Female Soccer Prodigy

Anime/Manga Crossover: Inuyasha/Captain Tsubasa

Pairing: Kagome and ?

Summary: An amazing Soccer player, Kagome Higurashi, has decided to coach the Japanese youth team. she's the same age as Tsubasa and the rest but she plays professional soccer. Will love blossom between her and one of the boys?

**Sneak Peak:**

_As the game progressed, a lot of people noticed the raven-haired girl who was waiting at the side-lines, occassionally giving signs to the players. The other teams did not fail to notice that as and when she did the signs, the players started playing better and often changed the shot or tactic they were using_

_"Replacement- Japan- 23 for 17" was called out as the narrator annonced, "It seems that Japan's Shun Jimoto is being replaced by Jun Misugi" The other teams' eyes widened in surprise as the replacement took place. However before Jun entered, he spoke to the raven-haired girl who replied and nodded. They hi-fived each other before she pushed him gently onto the field._

_The other team looked at each other before turning back to the opponents. The whistle blew and the game started again._

**End Sneak Peak:**

Title: Enter: The Princess of Air Trecks

Anime/Manga Crossover: Inuyasha/Air Gear

Pairing: Kagome and Akito/Agito (probably)

Summary: Not a oneshot, it will be a full fledged multiple-chaptered fic... Set during the 12th episode when Ikki's team is racing against the Sabel Tigers (i think thats what that team was called)... What if instead of Ringo changing her clothes and wearing a wig to race in place of Agito, a new girl appeared, asking if she could race for them instead? What? She knows the sisters who form the Sleeping forest? and she also knows Agito/Akito, along with being the only person Agito can stand and seems to like? What's going on here? Who's that girl? To know read and review...

**Sneak Peak:**

_Kagome smirked softly, "He will win" she said, making them all turn to look at the raven-haired beauty._

_Not long after she said that, the match had ended and Agito was announced as the winner. As soon as he had landed next to them, Kagome smiled, "Good work Agito. Now it's my turn" she turned back to her opponent, missing the smirk thrown her way by the golden-eyed boy._

**End Sneak Peak:**

Title: ?

Anime/Manga Crossover: Inuyasha/Air Gear

Pairing: Kagome and Agito/Akito

Summary Oneshot.. Set during the last episode of the Anime... the leader of the Demon dogs, a secret AT team, along with her team appears to see Ikki break the record for the Devil's Thirty-Thirty... What.. she beats Ikki's record too? Along with that Agito seems to be interested in her and Akito can't help but like her... What will happen now? Please read and review...

**Sneak Peak:**

_"It can't be" rang throughout the bulding as the girl landed a few feet away from where Ikki had landed. Ikki looked at her a bit shocked, yet he couldn't help but admire the girl. She looked at them before turning her sapphire-blue eyes to the twenty or so people who were standing at the door._

_"Good Work, Kags. I so knew you could do it." came the voice of a girl with dark-brown waist length hair, dressed in a blue halter-neck shirt, black pants and a black jacket with the silhuette of a howling dog on the back._

**End Sneak Peak:**

Title: Another Princess?

Anime/Manga Crossover: Inuyasha/Princess Princess

Pairing: Tooru and Kagome and Yuujirou

Summary: challenge by Bishonen'sFoxyMiko Kagome gets sent to Fujimori high when she wins a scholarship into the school…. She's a bit of a tomboy and even though she's a beautiful girl, she decided to attend the all-boys' school cross-dressing as a boy…. Because of her beauty, she is asked to be a Princess… will she accept? Will she meet love in the time she's in the school? RnR… Kagome will be paired with Tooru and Yuujirou…

**Sneak Peak:**

_The raven-haired girl blinked slightly when she was surrounded the boys of the school. She had accepted the roll of a Princess but she wasn't sure if she wanted to do it any more._

_She sighed softly before turning to look behind her when a hand was placed on either shoulder. "You'll be fine, Kagome-kun" Yuujirou said, smiling as Tooru nodded his head, "If there is any problem, don't hesitate to ask us." From beside her Mikoto gave a small yet unsure nod._

**End Sneak Peak:**

Title: Love and work go hand in hand?

Anime/Manga Crossover: Inuyasha/Saiunkoku Monogatari

Pairing: Kagome and Ryuuki, Maybe Shurrei and Seiran

Summary: Kagome, Shuurei's elder sister, is asked to become Ryuuki's consort.. While they spend time together, Kagome keeps making Ryuuki believe that she likes men who work haird? What will happen? Will Ryuuki gain Kagome's love while learning to become a good ruler as well? Plzz RnR….

**Sneak Peak:**

_"She actually succeeded" Shuei heard the voices of the maids as he passed through the halls. Curiosity getting the best of him, he halted in his tracks.  
_

_"That just proves how perfect Consort Hong is for his highness. She actually made him start working on his own." Shuei smiled before heading towards his destination again. He was glad his plan was working, that he had taken Ryuuki with him that day, where Ryuuki had seen Kagome through his carraige window and fallen for her._

**End Sneak Peak:**

_**A/N: Alright, these are the summaries and sneak peaks for the ideas i have.. Please read, review and vote for which you like best...**_

_**If possible i would also like to make an Inuyasha/Gakuen Heaven crossover.. But i'll only be able to if i get an idea for it...**_

_**Please do review.. :)**_

_**~*~Ani-chan~*~**_


End file.
